My Heart Is My Armour (She's The Tear In My Heart)
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: After embarking on their romantic relationship, after so many years, Fitzsimmons had hoped that everything would be smooth sailing. It seemed that the cosmos that other plans.


**This was written way back after 3x17 and I am only posting here now. This was back in ye good ol' days when you know they actually had scenes together. Hope you enjoy this one! Title is from Tear In My Heart By twenty one pilots.**

Once they had broken apart again, Fitz gently took her arm, pulling up her sleeve, and observing the bandage that he had wrapped oh so carefully around the injury that she had sustained earlier.

"Jems," he whispered, looking down at it. Blood was still visible through the bandage and she smiled back at him, as if trying to reassure him that it was okay. But he couldn't help but think that it was the opposite of okay. She had been injured so very much in this short period of time. She had been knocked out, left defenseless in a room where anything could have happened to her. Left defenseless in the room where her torturer was. Yes, May had been there, but May was also unconscious, and though that May came around before her, she had been in no position to defend anyone.

"It's okay," she said aloud this time, but she didn't need to. She never had to. He always knew what she was thinking, and she knew what was on his mind.

"Let me re-bandage it, at least please." She nodded slowly and he took that as his cue to rise and make his way to a box that lay on the floor in the far corner of the room. A first aid kit. He always had one in his room. Since the last time that Jemma met… Since Jemma had been… No, Fitz though, bending down to pick up the kit, and rising again to re-join her. He wasn't going to let those thoughts plague his mind. That was in the past, it was behind them, and Jemma obviously didn't want to talk about it, maybe even think about it.

When he had sat down again, she had already started to unwrap the bandage. "Here," he whispered to her, and she let him take over, unwrapping the white, dotted with ruby red.

When the cut was visible, he frowned. He hadn't (on Jemma's advice obviously) given stitches, the cut hadn't been deep enough for that. That it would heal over time. But it was still bleeding slightly, the crimson so vivid against the pale skin of her flesh.

He opened the box, a comfortable silence formed between the two of them. This silence had existed since their time at the Academy. Looking inside the box, he found what he was looking for; a fresh bandage and an anti-septic wipe. Taking the wipe, he gently wiped at the cut, and she winced despite trying hard not to. Fear formed momentarily in his eyes, scared that he had hurt her.

He went to apologise but she shook her head, eyes alight with excitement at what was to come. "It's okay," she whispered again, using her other hand, running it down his cheek, and then caressing his neck, stopping just at the top of his chest. The trail her fingertips left was lighting up every one of his nerves.

He nodded, fueled now by her reassurance. He set down the stained wipe, and took the bandage, wrapping it gently around her arm. When he was finished, the bandage now secured, Jemma smiled back up at him. A smile that lit up his world. In the past number of months, he had come to believe that he would never see again. Yes, she had smiled, but those hadn't been genuine, those smiles had only been to mask what she was truly feeling, to try and tell the world that she was okay when really she wasn't. But the smile that she was giving him here, right now was one that reached her eyes, one that was so full of love, excitement and hope.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand in her own and he allowed himself to rub his thumb over the back of her hand in comforting circles. He shrugged, and began trying to say that it was nothing, that it was nothing to worry about. "Fitz," she said, interrupting him but her voice had that tone that he was so used to by now, after all that time together. It was the tone that she used when she was trying to prevent him from putting himself down for what he had done, trying to dismiss it as though it were nothing. Trying to make what he had just done seem as though it were nothing.

He met her eyes, full of so much life, and nodded. She leaned back against him, resting her head upon his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they allowed the silence to envelope them.

It was when the room started to shake that they both removed themselves from their position, Fitz leading, Jemma's hand in his. He looked back at her before opening the door, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She returned it, an uneasy smile crossing her face. They both knew who the shaking was coming from, and they both had an idea of why it was happening. An idea that they hoped the reason they thought wasn't the real reason.

"Okay?" he asked, throwing a look over his shoulder, giving her hand yet another reassuring squeeze. She nodded, and he opened the door to his bunk. There was dust raining down from the ceiling, as well as chunks of plaster. Fitz pulled her close to him, wanting to protect her from any injures that may occur. She had already been injured enough for today (injured enough for a lifetime even), and he didn't want her to be caused yet more pain.

Making their way down the corridor, Fitz walked in front of her. There was an uneasiness flooding through the base. The shaking was now subsiding, and dust was raining down less frequently.

"Fitz," Jemma whispered and he looked around to see her face. It was ashen, both with fear and from the dust.

"I know," he whispered. "The lab?"

She nodded and they made their way to the place that was almost like a second home to them. Half way to the lab, they bumped into May, who still looked like she was in a considerable amount of pain.

"May," Jemma began but she didn't need to continue. May had replied with a single nod. Jemma felt her stomach twist.

"C'mon," Fitz said, giving her hand a shake.

She took an uneasy breath and followed him on down the corridor, lights now flashing and a selection of agents running about.

The lab, when they entered, was all but destroyed. Fitz's breath hitched. That was all their research gone. Not just on Hive, and on how he could have infected an Inhuman, but on everything that they had been working on. It was all just gone.

He didn't realise that Jemma had let go of his hand, and was now walking around the lab, glass crunching under foot. "It's gone," she whispered to no one in particular. "It's all gone."

Fitz couldn't find the words, couldn't take in what had happened to the lab but the one thing that he could take in was Jemma.

His eyes followed her around the room, watching her as she took in what remained in the lab. Everything had more or less been destroyed, and it was hurting her, hurting the both of them. She stopped in front of what where the remains of her workstation, and that's when Fitz wrapped her arms around her, but she didn't move, just stared dead ahead, a rush of emotions flowing through her. What had been so happy only moments ago had turned into one of their worst nightmares.

"We can fix this," he said, whether to reassure her or him, neither of them knew for certain. "Like we do everything."

"Together," she said as she felt him leave her embrace. He made his way in front of her and bend down to pick up something small. A green piece of paper. A sticky note, one of her sticky notes and placed it back on the work bench. The place that it should be, the place where it belonged.

He turned back to smile at her, as if showing that no matter how hard the world got, they could conquer anything, do anything as long as they had each other.

She stepped forward into his embrace, and allowed for her lips to dance across his.

It was when they felt a presence in the room that they pulled apart. It was an agent that they were not overly familiar with, but his face was somehow in his minds.

"Emm," he began anxiously, having clearly witnessed their personal displays of affection. "Director Coulson is looking for you in the lounge."

Fitz nodded his thanks, before leading Jemma out of the room, who looked over her shoulder and smiled before calling out "Thank you Doug."

"Doug?" Fitz asked her once they were clearly out of earshot of the other agent.

Jemma nodded. "The one who trained with us…" she didn't need to finish. He knew now who Doug was and felt awful for forgetting him. "Don't worry," Jemma said, leaning into him, knowing what he was thinking.

He nodded and upon entering the lounge, they found that in as much a wreck as they lab had been. May had joined Coulson and Mack there, along with a range of agents from the base. There was an uneasy tension in the room but that was too be suspected.

"Is anyone?" Fitz asked, wanting to ask that question first, wanting to get one of the worst things out of the way first.

Coulson shook his head. "No fatalities, but a number of minor injuries which the lab techs and Lincoln are helping to deal with," he said, the last point at Jemma who must have looked like she wanted to say something, like she wanted to do something. "We don't know where she's gone, but we know why she's gone."

"What's the plan?" Mack asked, his whole body radiating an aurora of worry for the smaller agent that he cared so much for.

"We scan everything, we follow her every move using CCTV, and starting tomorrow, Fitzsimmons will start working with what they know about Hive, and what he can do.

"Why not tonight?" Jemma asked, wanting to start the work now, wanting to help her friend before any more pain and hurt and damage could be caused.

"You two have been through enough today, and the labs not functioning. I'll have people making sure that it's up and running as best as it can be tomorrow morning."

Reluctantly, the new couple nodded slowly, and allowed the rest of the meeting to go over their heads, while forming their own silent plans in their minds.

Before they were dismissed, Coulson informed them that yet another part of the base was in ruins. The corridor that the female bunks were in. The whole area had been cordoned off, so it was now a challenged to find somewhere safe for them to sleep. But he didn't need to worry about telling this to the young scientists. He knew that Fitz would offer Jemma his room, his bed. They had did it more often than not that it was now simply second nature to them. And with that, the briefing was dismissed and they all went about their own missions.

"You can have the bed," Fitz said, as he closed the door behind himself. "I'll use the…"

But Jemma shook her head. "What difference would there be? We've slept together before."

Fitz anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, "But not like this, never like this…"

It was her laugh that settled him somewhat. "Fitz, I want this. You're not overstepping the bounds."

He nodded, but she never saw him. She was too busy looking through his drawers for something to wear. She eventually decided on a pair of thread bottom pajama pants and an old top of his. She had no hesitation in undressing in front of him, but still he averted his eyes, more out of politeness than anything else.

"Fitz," she said, and he turned back around, to find her pulling her bra out from her sleeve. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "One day I'll tell you," she said to him.

He smiled at her, and he couldn't help but feel so much love for her pump through his veins. "I look forward to it."

"Cheeky," she whispered as he walked past him and out the door.

"Wait? He asked. "Where you going?"

She fidgeted with the band of the bottoms uneasily. "My emm, my medication."

He closed his eyes, hating himself for forgetting.

"In the kitchen," he said, and she nodded. "Want me to come?"

"Where else would I want you?" she asked him, because there was nowhere else that she wanted him to be.

In the kitchen, there was no one there and Fitz leaned against the counter as Jemma filled a glass with water and downed the capsules that where only one of two things that helped to keep the nightmares at bay. Fitz knew that within twenty to thirty minutes that Jemma would hardly be able to keep her eyes open.

When she set down the glass, she couldn't help but yawn, so what Fitz did was something that was spur of the moment; he swept her up bridal style, and carried her back to his room.

"Fitz," she said as they passed Doug again in the corridor. "You have to say thank you for earlier."

Fitz sighed, the drugs were taking a hold of her. They always seemed to disconnect her from the world slightly to begin with, but some of the things that she came out with at times were down right adorable, and he wasn't going to argue with that,

"Thanks," Fitz said, and received in turn a nod and a smile from the other agent.

When he finally managed to get her into bed, she grabbed onto his wrist, and refused to let him go anywhere but the bed. "No," she whispered. "I want this. Plus you're comfy, like a big teddy bear." This set her off in hysterics, which Fitz was somewhat thankful for. As awful as today had been, they both needed some relief, something to take their minds of what had happened. He sighed, knowing that there was no way that Jemma was going to relent. He was scared that he was taking advantage of her, but then he remembered that she _had_ wanted this earlier, so he climbed in beside her, and she immediately brought herself closer to him.

"I hope that Daisy's okay," she whispered, a somber tone now filling the room.

"She will be. We're gonna help her, we're gonna save her."

"Space."

Fitz had no reply for this, so he waited for her to continue. "Space," she repeated before explaining herself. "Somethings up there. And I'm gonna find it. It's gonna be something good, something safe. Something that can never hurt us."

"I know you will."

And as he went to kiss her head but she had already fallen asleep.

 **#tbs when they actually had scenes that were happy. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
